The Bath (Tony Stark x Reader)
by thetwoinone
Summary: When Tony is overworked, you help him have a quier relaxing evening. A/N: Some minor angst but lots of fluff to distract us from Endgame. -Zarie Word Count: 1,376


"J.A.R.V.I.S.?! Where's Tony?!" You were standing in the hall. Your arms crossed in annoyance.

"Mr.Stark is in his lab. He wished not to be disturbed." The AI responded. You simply kicked at the locked lab door.

"Dammit, let me in!"

"He doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Fine. I'll do this the hard way." You pulled out your phone,and ripped a panel off the door. After a few minutes of typing the door opened and you rushed into the lab.

"Tony?..." You looked around carefully. Some of the robots turned to face you as you walked through the lab. The whole space reeked of alcohol.

You found Tony on the floor, unconscious with several bottles and shot glasses around him. Several bruises and cuts around his body. You immediately knelt down beside Stark and shook his shoulder gently.

"Hey...Tony..." You whispered softly.

"Mmm..." Tony stirred. "(y/n)?"

"Come on..."You carefully got the Stark into a sitting position. Gently rubbing Tony's back, you helped him stay upright. Small groggy groaned were all that escaped Tony's lips.

Still, with having to support most of Stark's weight, you did manage to get him standing.

"Where...going..."Tony mumbled. His arm was tight around you, doing his best to stay upright.

"A bath Tony..."You smiled a little. Slowly you both stumbled your way into the bathroom.

"Why are you here...didn't I tell J.A.R.V.I.S. to keep people out?" Tony ran a hand through your hair, as you helped him out of his clothes. Any other time a sexy comment would have been said. Now Tony was just happy to see you.

You smiled, slipping Tony's shirt off over his head. "I'm your partner, I think I can hack J.A.R.V.I.S. though it did help you were unable to counter it. Now," Your face filled with concern as your fingers lightly traced over the arc reactor. "What happened Tony?..."

"Nothing. I'm fine." Tony put a smile on his face, removing your hand from his body, taking it in his own hand. Gently Tony placed a soft kiss on it. His lips still soft despite him being passed out minutes before.

"You were passed out. With your tolerance, you drank, and you drank a lot." you weren't buying it and just wrapped your arms around Tony. "Please...tell me."

Tony let out a soft sigh of defeat. He carefully reached over to start the bath water before pulling you against his chest.

"What...if I was too late..." He whispered softly. His dream creeped back into his head and he just held you tight against his chest, his eyes clenched shut.

_"Tony..."You were laying on the roof. Blood pooling around your body._

_"(Y/n) come on. Hang in there." Tony was out of his suit trying to help you up, but the blood made your body slippery. His hands were shaking._

_"Why did you take me with you?...You killed me Tony..." You cried, watching your blood drain. "I'd be alive if it wasn't for you."_

"Too late?" You looked up at him. Tony simply removed his love's shirt and placed his finger tips on the scar.

"If I was too late, you'd have been laying there...bleeding out...calling for me...and there would have been nothing I could have done..."Tony started to shake a little. "I...brought you with me...and in doing so, quite enjoy the life I have with you...but is it worth it knowing I am the reason you are constantly in danger? What if...next time...I'm not fast enough..."Tony just held you to his chest. "And...it's my fault that you got shot in the first place..."

You gently ran his fingers through the Stark's hair, the other arm around Tony.

"I was meant to be with you." You whispered. Your hand went back to the arc reactor, fingers gently tracing the triangle. "You saved me, and I saved you...Nothing can stop us ok?" Tony just nodded silently. "Come on. Let's get into the bath and just relax ok? This is the safest place for us." You stood on your tippy toes and gently placed a kiss on Tony's nose before helping him into the tub.

It was a rather large deep square tub, with jets almost like a hot tub. Water filled in from a facet in the side that looked like a waterfall. Tony kept near the edge.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Tony looked up at the love of his life with puppy dog eyes. Keeping the same innocent look as he watched you strip down too.

"Mhm~" You smile slipping into the tub, you turn one of knobs and bubbles slowly start to form.

"Mmmmm~"Tony closed his eyes. "This feels so niiice..."

"It should." You smiled putting some shampoo in your hands. Carefully you moved over to Stark, running your soapy fingers through his hair.

"Washing my hair too?" Tony chuckled. Deep down, he loved this. Every gentle touch of your fingers made his heart flutter. It kept him grounded when his anxiety acted up. Like it had been lately.

"You looked like you needed to relax." You leaned down to kiss his cheek before pouring some water over him to rinse his hair.

Tony was constantly on guard after you were shot. Not to mention his work ethic. Many nights were spent working with Tony in the lab, just for you to wake up in bed. Yet you would always find Tony back in the lab with a cup of coffee and an exhausted grin.

During the day the two were almost inseparable. Tony was happy to have another genius around, and he loved how you admired everything he did. Tony was one person you felt you could hold onto.

Not to mention, the both of them were huge flirts with each other.

"Alright come on..."Tony reached over and pulled you against him.

"Is everything ok?" you wrapped your arms around Tony after settling into his side.

"Yeah..."Tony just kissed the top of your head.

"Tony come on." You ran your fingers through Tony's hair.

"Mmm, can't I just hold onto you?"

"I guess..."You playfully pouted, splashing him a little before closing your eyes, resting your head in the crook of Tony's neck.

"(y/n)?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"...Remember a couple nights ago?"

_"Tony..." You stumbled into lab. The comforter from their bed around you._

_"Hm?" Tony looked up from his tinkering. He saw how pale you were and immediately got up. "Hey you alright?..."_

_"I-I..." You shook his head, and carefully placed your hand over the arc reactor. You felt it's gentle warmth through his shirt."Good...It's there."_

_"Why wouldn't it be?"_

_"I just...that guy..."You removed your hand. "Sorry bad dream."_

_"Come on." Tony put his arm around you and the mess of blankets. "I'll come to bed. That way you know nothing's happened to me ok?"_

"Yeah…"

"I had a dream like that, and...I need to ask that you just be with me for awhile. I don't know how long...but..." Tony was interrupted with a kiss.

"I'll be right by your side Stark."

\--

"Tony, is there a reason (y/n) is on your lap?" Fury sighed at the Avengers around the table.

"Yes." Was all Tony responded with. He squeezed you a little tighter.

"And they won't be distracting you during this meeting?"

"Me? Distracted? You underestimate me Fury." Tony rested his head on your shoulder. "Continue I'm listening."

You couldn't help but chuckle a bit. By the jokes you could tell your boyfriend was feeling a bit better. Although by his grip, you could tell some of it was still there.

"I promise I won't distract him Furrry~" You let out a soft whine.

"Ha. Sounded like they called you Furry." Thor's laughed boomed through the meeting hall.

"As I was saying..."Furry continued.

As your head gently leaned against Tony. You weren't listening to the meeting, just the soft breath of your boyfriend.


End file.
